


It

by Shewolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help I cant think of any more XD, Hunters, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Secrets, Werewolf Frisk, because I can't think of anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf/pseuds/Shewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single word can mean many things, an insult, a description, a warning...</p><p>(I just went with the name my computer used for it, because I'm horrible at naming things (I must have went to Asgore's school of naming things), so the description is basically a description and  a way of explaining the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Predator

“It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…”

You growl growing impatient, feeling the need to satisfy your overwhelming desire to kill.

“On days like these kids like you…”

Your muscles tense, ready to strike your prey.

“Should be should be BURNING IN HELL!”

You’re ready, you strike using your sharp claw like nails, dodge his attacks, and repeat for what seems like an eternity, until finally he gets tired… a blow lands. You managed to claw his chest, deep enough to kill him. You are pleased with yourself for your victory, but you still feel the need to kill… So you walk on, to the king, the one called Asgore. Asgore is killed like everyone else, leaving you with his soul that you use to cross the barrier.

When you are far enough from every living thing near and your need for murder is not as strong, you reset. You wake up again on the same bed of flowers, the same one you always wake up on. You get up and start moving, this time you will do it right, this time you will give mercy, this time they can get the freedom you wish you had.

Getting through the ruins is hard, you are constantly fighting back the need to kill, you are constantly forcing yourself not to think about all the ways you could kill them, a scratch to anywhere could kill them. You manage to make it through though, you even make it past Toriel without killing her, it may not be a very big achievement, but for you it is a miracle.

Outside the door is cold as usual, and Sans is stalking you from behind like always. After the few chats with Sans and the puzzles that litter the way, it’s time to fight Papyrus, he has always given you the most guilt for killing him… He’s just too nice, he reminds you of some of your pack mates . This time you make things right and befriend him, he insists that you go on a date with him, it was fun… You are not used to that, the warm feeling, the laughing, it is a strange feeling to you at this point… But not unwelcomed.

You make it through Waterfall next, giving Undyne water, because why wouldn’t you, you’re trying to keep these people alive… For all the times you have killed them you owe them that much.

Alphys and Mettaton are next, then you go to Asgore to finish this, to free the people stuck underground. Just being up there is not even close to what they deserve, for all they have been through, you included, though they don't remember it, they should get so much more. 

Asgore is a very hard foe to fight, now that you actually give him a chance to fight you can see more of his personality, it’s fatherly, though even like that he is a hard foe to overcome. You eventually are driven to actually harming him because of your loss of the mercy option… You can’t truthfully say you didn’t enjoy the fight though, it was thrilling. After a while he falls, he wants you to take his life and leave, but that won't do, this isn't for you, it’s for them...

Everyone seems to be enjoying the surface, the sky, and everything else they were deprived from for so long, it felt nice to make them happy.

It’s only Toriel and you left that she decides to ask you a question.

“Child would you like to stay with me, or do you have somewhere to be?”

“I want to stay with you… But I need you to make me a promise, or I can’t.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to let me leave every now and then, and you can’t ask where I went or what I did… Please promise me that, I really like you, and it would make me sad if we had to say goodbye.”

“Well I suppose… As long as you’re not doing anything dangerous I think I can allow it,” Toriel says with a sigh.

The next few weeks go by in a blur, meetings with important officials, housing, and pushing back the thirst for blood, and the craving for meat, it’s harder because none of the monsters know how to cook with meat yet, with there being none in the underground.

Eventually it’s time you put that promise to good use, unless you want to kill your friends and family… Again. You tell Toriel you have to go, and that you will be back the next day, she lets you go after making sure you have your phone and a piece of pie, and thus you start your journey up the mountain.

When you fell into the underground it was an honest accident, you were just looking for a cave to stay in during the full moon so that you would not hurt anybody. You’re a werewolf, and like most of the werewolf children you can’t control the need to kill, especially during and near the full moon.

That’s one reason you’re going up the mountain, the other is that during the full moon you are forced to change, and you imagine that would leave you with a Lot of explaining to do. You can also never imagine that telling your parents that you are a murderous child who gets extremely blood thirsty once a month is not a very good idea… Almost as bad as telling them that you have killed them all several times, not something you plan to tell anyone unless it is completely necessary, which it never should be.

You make it to the mountain. You are exhausted by the time you find your cave, just as planned. You decided to cut back on sleep for a few days so you would be too tired to do anything by the time you got to the cave.

In the morning you decide to go hunting, you catch a few rabbits and store them in your phone for later when you crave meat. You have to remember to thank Alphys later for developing the phone box thingys, they have never let your food go bad, something you know from almost a month of testing non monster food. After cleaning up a bit you make your way home, Toriel is glad to have you home in one piece, and for now she is the only one who knows that you even left. You like it that way, because the less who know, the less who question, and the less answers you have to give or avoid. You know eventually the others will find out that you are leaving, and all you can do is hope that you won’t have to tell them the truth or lie to them, because both would be hard for you when it comes to your new friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a picture I found of what I want Frisk too look like as a wolf, when they are not a wolf though they will have brown eyes (mostly squinted though). 
> 
> http://img07.deviantart.net/d8c8/i/2013/137/8/7/__the_wolf_with_red_eyes___by_obeyyourownrules-d65kpwu.jpg


	2. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... I did some research on the price of gold, no idea if it was accurate or not, but lets just pretend it is.

“Frisk, come down it’s time for breakfast!” Toriel yells from downstairs, but you’re still tired from yesterday.

“Nooo, I want to sleep.”

“I’m sorry my child but you can’t we have a long way to travel today for your ambassador work.” You walk down the stairs in defeat, it would be rude to show up late to a meeting.

“Ah good you're up, Did you sleep well my child?” You yawn as you take a seat at the table, and Toriel smiles. “Well do not worry, you can get more sleep on the way there,” Toriel says as she places a plate of pancakes in front of you.

~~~(Later while in the car)~~~

Out of curiosity you ask, “Where are we going?” 

“Oh well I heard that the place had good campgrounds, so I found a nice place for us to camp after the meeting, oh and a few of our friends are coming too.” 

“Really, Who?!” 

“Well, lets see, Undyne and Alphys are coming, Mettaton couldn’t because he had work, same with Asgore, but Sans and Papyrus said they could make it!” 

You’re excited to spend time with your friends, but a little worried as well. “That sounds like fun!”

You can’t help but feel a little anxious, about being with so many people, especially after an ambassador meeting. You don’t want to hurt your friends, but you can’t warn them about you being a danger or you would have to explain to them what you are…

“We’re here,” Toriel tells you breaking you out of your thoughts. 

“That’s good, so what are we doing?”

“We have to unpack our things and bring them into the cabin, I know this isn’t traditional camping, but I would rather not run the risk of some wild animals coming and attacking us.”

( This is what I imagine the cabin looks like, keep in mind though I just built this in minecraft the story does not actually take place in the game (Now that I look at the picture again, I question why I spent so much time decorating the inside...) 

[ http://wolfgirl732.deviantart.com/art/Project-It-633518778?ga_submit_new=10%253A1473462539 ](http://wolfgirl732.deviantart.com/art/Project-It-633518778?ga_submit_new=10%253A1473462539) )

“Here can you help me bring the supplies in?” You nod your head and grab the sleeping bags, and when you head inside you find a hole in the wall, it’s the perfect size for you to sneak away incase you may feel your more… wolfish instincts kick in. so you cover the hole with your sleeping bag. When you are back outside you ask, “Is there anything else I can help you with?” And Toriel tells you to collect firewood.

When you come back for the 5th time, with a big bundle of wood in each arm, Toriel decides it’s time to head to the meeting, the drive is not too long luckily, only about half an hour unlike the four hour drive it took to get to the camp grounds.

You enter the building, and are escorted to the meeting room, it’s not too big, but you would not call it a small room. As you enter the room you are greeted, you greet them back to be polite, but it does not mean that you like these people. Actually you dislike most of them because they can be very stuck up, and usually only accept to things that will benefit themselves, or their images.

As you sit down someone starts to speak “Well, I believe everyone is here, correct?” The lady who escorted you to the room nods, so the man begins to speak again. “Good, and I assume all of you here know we are discussing how to exchange currency between monsters and humans?” Every one nods, so the man continues to talk. “We have been having problems with the exchange of monster currency, businesses are finding it hard to convert so much, and with more gold added to the economy gold is losing its value.”

Someone suggests that monster gold should be worth less than real gold, and you have to explain to everyone that monster gold and “real” gold is basically the same thing, then there is a debate on whether or not monsters should get the real amount that the gold is worth.

You decide to suggest something, “Each monster coin is about an ounce of gold, correct? And an ounce of gold is usually worth around $1300 (shush, just go with it), but that was before the monsters added more gold to the system, so the price of gold should have lowered quite a bit with all the gold added to the system, but gold still has a high value. I think it would be a good idea to give the monsters somewhere between $100-$200 per coin, while still a lot it takes into account the extra gold added, and the fact that this was the monsters only currency and that they have a lot of it.”

The room seems a little shocked that these things came from you, the child who has only had the job for about a month, but several people do seem to be considering it. “That’s not a bad idea actually, since we don’t actually know how much gold will be added to the system, if we lower the price of gold somewhere around there we can all benefit, gold will be cheaper, monsters get money, and we won’t have to worry about how much to convert it to anymore.”

After a few moments of hesitation, everyone agrees to this so we get to leave. After getting in the car Toriel asks you where you learned that from, and you tell her that during the meeting you were looking up the price of gold. You also used a few things you learned while the monsters were attempting to convert their gold.

When you get to the camp grounds Undyne, Alphys, and the skelebros are already there, you decide you want to go and play in the woods while they make dinner in the cabins kitchen, Toriel sends Sans to keep you safe.

While exploring sans asks “So kiddo, what you up to?”

“I’m exploring, I want to see if I can find any good places to fish or hunt! Why are you coming?”

“Just keeping you out ‘a trouble.” You know that is only partially true, after so many failed attempts at making it through the underground without hurting anyone Sans is suspicious of you, you decide it’s time to confront him about it.

“Sans I know you don’t trust me, and I don’t blame you,” I say with a sigh.

“What are you talking about kid?”

“Sans, you know what I mean, the resets, the murder, I know you remember them.”

“Yeah, I do… And to be honest, no I don’t trust you-“

“Good, you shouldn't, I murdered you all and not just once but several times.”

“Yup, and that’s what puzzles me, you feel so bad about it… Yet when you did kill us you seemed to be enjoying it.”

“...I won't lie, some part of me did, but another part of me felt bad, eventually that part won… Well I think it’s about time we go back.”

“I don’t know about you but I camp wait to see what they made for dinner, c’ mon kid I don’t want to leaf you behind.”


	3. A Friend Found, A Friend Lost

Papyrus and Undyne made spaghetti under Toriel’s ever watchful eyes, and Alphys set up activities while you and Sans were gone. Papyrus seems ecstatic about camping, and you can’t help but giggle at how happy he seems.

Dinner wasn’t bad, you suspect Toriel was to thank for that, and no doubt Alphys at least tried to help Toriel supervise Undyne and Papyrus. After dinner you all played games, you even taught them a few campfire songs you knew from hearing others who were camping.

Everyone was reluctant to go to sleep but a glare from Toriel kept them from complaining, everyone was tired anyway.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You don’t know where you are, all around as far as you can see there are trees. You don’t know why but you are running, but it doesn’t feel like it’s really you running. You can taste blood in the air… is it yours? As you try to understand what’s going on, you hear a gunshot, pain shoots through your hind leg, and you can hear someone shouting.

“It ran over here!”

You trip, and the pursuers come up to you, they are very big, they look strong. They look at you, you look at them. All you see is your reflection, your scared gold eyes, silver fur… Wait, that’s not you, it’s Mel! 

*BANG*

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You wake up, your face feels wet, you were crying… No you have to find him, you are DETERMINED to save him!

You barely notice as you form a SAVE. You exit the cabin through the hole you found earlier. You shift into a wolf as you run, you think you may be able to find him… And you do, just not as you would have hoped. You find him lying there, dead, with two bullet holes in him. One on the right hind leg, the other in the chest, a straight shot to the heart.

Filled with grief for your old friend you load your SAVE, intending to go back to when you SAVED before your walk through the woods with Sans… But you opened your eyes to darkness, in your sleeping bag. You want to get there before it can happen again, you have to get there first! You run out the front door this time, not caring about getting caught.

~~~

Sans wakes up after a SAVE was loaded, he sees Frisk frantically running outside. With every intention to get Frisk to explain Sans follows. He doesn't think he has ever seen them run so fast, not even when Undyne was chasing them down.

~~~

You run, and run, you run faster, and faster trying to save him, help him… But you're too late, you find him again, bullet holes, fur stained red, unresponsive.

…

……

………

You fall to your knees, you feel broken, one of your oldest friends, someone you trust, dead… And you can’t save him, you crawl to him, and cradle him in your arms. Your crying, whispering meaningless sorrys to his corpse over and over, you so desperately want to avenge him, find whoever did this to him and make them pay.

When you see Sans slowly walk up, cautiously, you hold on to Mel’s corpse as if your life depended on it.

~~~

Sans watches as Frisk sees the dog like animal, they just stop, they stand there for a minute… Staring, looking down at it as if they can’t understand what they are looking at, then they just- They break. They fall to the ground, and crawl to it. They hold it in their arms as if it’s the most delicate thing in the world, crying and whispering something to it.

Sans considers leaving them like that, but he sees their eyes changing from brown to red, something he has only seen happen during their genocide runs. He walks up to them very slowly so as not to have them lash out at him. They seem to immediately go on defense when they see him, but something like recognition flashes in their eyes so he keeps walking.

It takes a while for Frisk to calm down and a few hugs, which are a bit awkward for Sans because he remembers what they did, and he has to hug them around the things corpse. Frisk refuses to let go of it as if it might disappear… How is he supposed to explain This to Toriel?

~~~

Sans walks you back to the cabin and sits you on the bench outside of the cabin.

“Look, kid I know you are grieving… But I kinda need to know what's going on. Like why you loaded a save, and it would help if I knew why that thing is so important to ya.”

You try to speak past your silent sobs “I- I wa- wanted to- to s- s- save him.”

“I- He- He was my f- friend, bu- but the hunters g- got to h- him first.”

You start to cry harder, you feel so hopeless, you promised yourself, you promised him… No more RESETS, not if you can help it, but right now you want to break that promise, it takes so much to stop yourself from breaking that promise.

Sans sees he won’t be able to get any more out of you so he just sits there with you until the others are awake. Toriel seems a little confused about you holding the dead animal, but when you ask if you can take him home and bury him she agrees. You don’t say anything the whole ride home, you just sit there with Mel on your lap.

The first thing you actually say since your talk with Sans, is what to put on Mel’s grave stone. Under his name you have Toriel add one more thing, in a secret language only you and a few friends know. The stone says Mel and under in your secret language it says that you were too late. You know it’s selfish to add that but it was your fault that you could not get there fast enough, and you should never be allowed to forget. 


	4. Sir. Fluffkins

It has been a few days since the camping trip, not nearly long enough to get over a friend’s death. Toriel is starting to worry, you won’t talk, and you only ever leave your room at night, to eat, go somewhere alone, or to use the bathroom.

You… You just need to calm down, tonight maybe, just maybe, can be the last night where you leave the house to go run and collect your thoughts. Each night you end up going farther and farther from home, it won’t be any different tonight.

Despite better judgment you decide to go out again, just this last time…

You are running, staying in your wolf form so you can go faster, further, and be safer. The hunters can tell who is a werewolf even just seeing them in their human form, it’s better to stay in the from you can run faster in.

The trees are passing by you very quickly, the feeling of soft ground under your paws feels nice… but it’s not enough, you need to go further, go faster. You need to escape that horrible feeling of your heart being ripped apart, torn to shreds, and clumsily being sewn together again.

Your vision is blurring, is it the speed you are going? Or the tears in your eyes?

You don’t get the chance to find out, you trip, you fall, are you rolling? Oh, it looks like you are heading towards a rock, with the position you’re in it looks as if it will hit your- Yup, there it is.

Before you pass out you transform into a human again, if there is the possibility of being found you want to be found looking human.

…

When you wake up again Sans is there standing above you. There is pain in your leg, did he do this?

Out of habit you instantly try to get in a position where you can fight him, but you forgot about the leg that you are now putting a good amount of weight on. You fall, and howl in pain.

“Whoa, buddy… c’ mon I need ya to calm down.”

…

“Yeah, good, so… I guess I should take you to Tori now, she got really scared when you weren’t there in the morning, I doubt that having that mangled leg of yours will make her stop worrying...“ He pauses while looking at your leg, he looks a bit uncomfortable, ”Ugh kid, what did you do to yourself, the bone is showing… ok hang on, I’m taking a short cut” 

When Toriel sees you she gets very worried… It is understandable with the state you’re in…

Turns out you broke your tibia and it will take a few weeks to heal without the use of magic, but with the help of magic you have about two week until the bone is fixed. The worst part of it is that when Toriel can’t take care of you or has to leave the house she calls Sans, the puns about your leg got very annoying after the first one.

“Aww c’ mon kid it’s going tibia be okay.”

“No, NO more puns, you are not allowed!”

“Oh so you can talk, good I was dying to ask you what the heck happened.” You know that look in Sans’ eyes now that you have finally said something, he won’t give up until you tell him, no matter how long it takes.

“Tori told me you’ve been leaving at night, you wanna tell me where you’re going?”

“Not really, no.”

Sans’ left eye changes from a white light to a small blue flame and his right eye becomes hollow and black.

“Okay then, if you won’t answer that question answer this next one. Where did you go the first time? Before the camping trip, because Tori told me that took much longer. Now kid, I know you said that a part of you didn't want to hurt us, but that's just a part.”

You know what he’s implying. There’s a cold sweat on your back and the hairs on the back of your neck raise. Without thinking you swipe, you swipe at him with your claws out of pure primal instinct. Sans of course is able to dodge it, for that you’re glad, your last save was the night you found Mel, going back would be too painful.

Before you two can continue Toriel comes in the room, she must have just gotten home.

“Hello Frisk, Sans. So Frisk I got you something, would you like to come see it?”

You follow Toriel to the door where you see a fish tank filled with several items that probably don’t belong in one. Paper, a bowl, a water bottle, a wheel, and a small plastic igloo? What's it for?

Something small and mouse like comes out of the house, looking up at you in confusion…

…

You probably should have known it was a rodent.

“I saw him at the store and fell in love, I thought he would make a great friend for you so I got him!”

…

“…What is it?” you ask in genuine confusion, it looks like a mouse, but if so it would be a very fat one. 

Sans, you forgot he was here, bursts out in laughter…Are those tears you see?

“Hahaha, wow, you seriously don’t know what that is?”

He wipes a tear, he was crying! You shake your head, feeling annoyed.

“T-That’s a hamster, how do you not know what that is? Ask me how, and I’ll tell ya, I don’t know, but somehow they got underground, down there and up here they are popular pets, have you seriously never seen one?”

“No, I haven’t, now stop laughing!” you are getting really embarrassed, you can feel your face heating up. 

After Sans leaves Toriel takes the hamster’s tank up to your room and puts it against the wall across from the door on your dresser.

“So Frisk, what are you going to name him?”

…Well he looks fluffy, and he’s a guy…

“Sir Fluffkins.”

You feel proud of your name, it may not be the best but it’s better than anything Asgore  could come up with.

…Sorry Asgore


	5. Shopping Day

Toriel decided that you should go out and get a few things, she can see you are dying to leave the house so she decides to bring you. Originally she was just going to get somethings for Sir Fluffkins and a bit of food for us but she decides to go to the mall too.

 

“Is there anything that you need my child?” She asks you as you are struggling to not bump into anyone while in crutches.

 

After a bit of thinking you decide that you would like to explore some of the stores that sell things like trinkets, you decide to buy a few things, nothing too important. You do eventually find something that peaks your interest, walkie talkies, something you have seen kids play with every now and then, they seem like they could be fun so you decide to get them.

 

You probably should have seen it coming but it still caught you off guard when rather than going home Toriel decided to take you to the park.

 

“Why do we have to go there? Why not home??” You ask, honestly a bit sick of being near so many people. You never did well with lots of people for long periods of time, whether your kind, monsters, or humans.  

 

“Well… You haven't left the house much lately, and I wanted to take you somewhere nice.”

 

“Fine I’ll try to play,” you look down at your broken leg,”though I doubt there’s much I can actually do here.”

 

“Thank you my child, please try to have some fun.”

 

As expected, when you near the swings the mothers and occasional father are taking their kids away from the part of the park you are in. There are several people who seem fine with you being there but just like the rest of the human population, only a few out of them all are actually willing to give the monsters a chance.

 

Toriel helps you onto the swings and rests the crutches on a bench nearby, she comes back and starts to gently push you on the swings.

 

If it weren’t for you being what you are you know you wouldn't be able to hear the whispers, the people, though saying mean things about Toriel, genuinely do not want to be heard. They are scared as they don't know what she will do since she is a monster. It does bring you a small bit of satisfaction though to be able to hear what they are saying about the monster without knowing that the real monster, who honestly has no problem killing them can hear…

 

No, stop those thoughts right now, you worked hard to get here, you promised not to reset, so killing is not an option. Besides, if you start again, you know it will be hard to stop.

 

The thoughts that are going through your head make you decide that leaving right now would be a good idea.

 

“Toriel… I’d like to go home now please.”


	6. The First Home

Your injured leg has healed faster than they expected… Well that’s to be expected with what you are, but they wouldn’t know that.

The full moon is going to be out tonight, you will have to leave again, but for now you have some time to relax. You make a save, you don’t want anything to go wrong today. 

The day goes well, lunch is great, you were even able to sneak a little bit of rabbit you caught earlier into the food without Toriel catching you. It would be awkward to explain why you killed an animal than put some of it’s raw meat into the lunch she made. 

The problem came while you were leaving, Toriel had moved to stand in front of the door.

You can't let her do this or you may run the risk of hurting her. “I need to go, get out of the way.”

“I told you, I would not question you or stop you as long as you were not doing anything dangerous.”

You become angry, the time of the month helps nothing (heh, werewolf periods, ‘cept… It’s not their blood. XP). “And I told you, I would only stay with you if you did not stop, or question me.”

Your mood seems to be contagious, Toriel ends up angry as well. “I Am Your Mother, And As So I Expect You To Follow My Rules.”

“You’re, Not My Real Mom! We Aren’t Even Related! And Honestly I’m Glad, Because Your Only Blood Related Child Went And Got Killed By A Bunch Of Stupid Humans!”

Again you try to walk past her, but Toriel grabs your wrist, you swipe. You realize what you had done as you see the gash on Toriels arm, you can do nothing but stare as she turns to dust in front of you. 

Why do monsters have to be so weak… Why can't they be you proof. 

You go back to your last save file.

Loading…

You run, you thought you weren’t going to hurt anyone, you thought you were going to be good, you told yourself… You Promised Yourself!

You run towards Mt.Ebbot, to a place only you and a few others know of.

You enter the tunnel system, ignore all the tunnels set up to confuse and distract people, and you keep running. You run across the narrow wooden pathway above an underground ravine, you enter a small hidden tunnel and come out the other side.

You are home, your original home.

Above you are bluish glowing crystals, vines, and in front of you is a small pond like puddle, it has several lily pads scattered around, and the edges have a thin layer of ice. There are also many gemstones scattered across the walls and ceiling. If not for the guilt and adrenalin you would take the time to appreciate the beauty of this place. 

( This is what I imagine the cave looks like, keep in mind though I just built this in minecraft the story does not actually take place in the game  [ http://wolfgirl732.deviantart.com/art/Project-It-633518354 ](http://wolfgirl732.deviantart.com/art/Project-It-633518354) )

The whole night even after you have transformed into a wolf you pace around the tunnel system.

By morning you are exhausted, so you sleep. When you wake up there is the faint smell of something that is not supposed to be here. Sans.

He must have come looking for you again… But in this place, with all the traps scattered around he could get hurt, or worse.

You start tracking him down, it doesn’t take too long to find him, he actually was worryingly close to your home. 

You are angry when you see him, you guess it shows on your face because when he sees you he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“oh, heh heh, found ya…” 

You glare, he isn’t welcome here, and you will make sure he knows that.

“Come I’ll show you out.” 

Sans is quiet the whole way back, but to be fair so are you. 

When you get inside Toriel’s house, she runs over to you crying. She hugs you, but you don’t hug back, you feel betrayed, by her, and by yourself for hurting her.

After a while Toriel lets you go, and you head to your room without saying a word.

You catch your reflection in a mirror on the wall as you walk to your room, your eyes have some red in them, you fix that. Hopefully no one noticed… Though with Sans there, you’re pretty sure he did.


	7. Dreams Of The Past

Toriel had become upset the second you mentioned leaving her, she broke her promise. The deal was that she would not try to find where you went, yes you did go without telling her but the first time you went she tried to stop you, and you ki-

You shake your head, you don’t want to think about that, to distract yourself you play with a trinket that was on your shelf. That’s how a few days went by, you eat, think, and sleep. Today Toriel is gone and Sans is babysitting you, currently he is asleep on the couch.

Your stomach growls, Toriel has been feeding you monster food the whole time, you ran out of the meat you pre-caught yesterday. Your hamster Sir. Fluffkins is running on his wheel, your mouth is watering, you feel a hunger that no amount of monster food can fix.

You don’t want to eat him but you feel so hungry, you want to feel the flesh tear in your fangs, the bones snap from the pressure of your jaws, you want to taste the fresh blood flowing inside the small creature. You walk up to the hamster’s tank, he looks to you with a curious gaze. (Does writing about killing hamsters in this much detail count as betrayal when you own some yourself? I hope not or I may have to apologize once I’m wherever you go when you're dead.)

“Hey Frisk, what do you want for lunch? Tori would kill me if she found out I wasn’t feeding you.”

Sans does not even know what he did, but you are grateful he stopped you in time.

“Could I have something with meat in it?”

“Sure.”

Later Sans calls you downstairs so you can eat, it's fast food, not even close to healthy, but its meat, it will work for now.

Toriel comes home later, she is exhausted so she goes straight to bed. While she is asleep you sneak out, you’ve had your rest, it’s time to leave. She broke her promise, and you broke yours, you can’t stay with them anymore. Besides, you still have to find your friends, you need to reform your pack.

You leave through a window, as you walk away from the house you pay your respects to Mel. The whole night you spend moving, you run in your wolf form, when you get tired in the morning you change back into your human form and sleep under a dumpster behind a store. You continue like this again, and again for a while, it’s been about a week now.

The freedom reminds you of your pack, with a new determination you howl for your pack mates, you sing for your sadness, and you bark for your allies, who for all you know are dead. But nobody came, you knew they wouldn't, no one ever comes.

You find a place to sleep so you sleep, and sleep, and sleep, into darkness, into dream, after dream…

~~~(Dream Time!)~~~

“Frisk…” A whiney voice calls for you, you open your eyes to see a golden pup with bright yellow eyes.

“What is it? Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?”

“But you’re always asleep, and you never want to play.”

“Well maybe that’s because I always do the late night patrols, and the hunts, also You Always want to play. Why not go play with Kuri, she would love to play with you.”

“Yeah but you can only play so many games of hide and seek with her before she always knows where to find you.”

“Come on please play with me, please frisk?”

“Fine, if you promise to let me sleep in tomorrow.”

“Promise!”

“Okay, fine Naoki I’ll play. You get Kuri, Mel, and Jag, I’ll get Magar, Paki, and Ina.”

“Okay!”

Darkness again, but only a small flicker of it as you go from memory to memory.

“Run! Don’t worry about me, I’ll give you time, just go!”

“Magar no, you can’t, what if you die?!”

“Don’t worry Frisk, just get away. Maybe we will see each other again?”

“Magar, you’re an idiot!”

“Heh, yeah I know. Now get out of here, keep the pack safe.”

You look him in his sky blue eyes, they are determined, you won’t be able to get him to come. You have no choice but to part with your gray furred friend, you have to keep the pack safe, while he protects you from the hunters.

Your dream fades out again, you feel a sharp pain on your side. When you open your eyes, this time for real you see two people, you don’t know them but you already know they are trouble.

“Shit man you woke them up! Well come on cover their face, we can’t get caught!”

“Y-Yes sir!”

The men put something in your mouth to stop you from calling for help, and they cover your eyes with something. You are then thrown into the back of a truck that reeks of old, stale, sweat.

The ride to wherever they are taking you is extremely uncomfortable, and if you weren’t unwilling to risk anyone knowing about you, you would have escaped already, but at the moment you aren’t liking your chances, you decide to wait a day or two before you escape, you’re too hungry at the moment anyway. If you are lucky you will be given food and water, even if you’re not you know you’ll find a way.

When the men get to their destination they pull you out of the truck and bring you inside a building. There you are placed in a room, and they take off your bindings and blindfold, then they tell you to wait there and proceed to leave the room.

A few minutes after the men leave another man enters the room, this one looks like a business man, it seems he wants to talk with you, you are scared.

“Well hello Frisk, it appears you were careless and got caught by my men. Ah you're scared, aren't you, I see you shaking, well don’t worry, I won’t fail to meet your expectations. Rest up for tonight, you’ll need it.”

With that he sends you to your new cell, you can see it in his eyes, your next few days won’t be pleasant, and at the moment you are too weak to escape. Suddenly, you wish you had taken your chances with getting found out.


	8. After The Fright, Before The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is finally out.
> 
> ..
> 
> ....
> 
> ......
> 
> I think I procrastinate too much, heheheh... 
> 
> sorry.

Predictably, the next two days were horrible, many people came in, they would do anything from beating you to insulting you and the monsters, most did both. It seems that the guys who captured you are letting the more violent anti monster protesters pay to take out some of their anger on you. You expect things will be no different today, most likely these guys will only give you food, water, and time to heal only when you are close to death.

Three people have already come today, the fourth never even entered the room, he looked at you then walked away. About a minute later you hear a conversation, you hear something about you, and prices. Well, this is different, judging by the man’s grin when he saw you though, you know it won’t be the good different.

When he comes back, he has some guards with him and keys to the door, he comes into the cage and knocks you out. Next thing you know you are in a very familiar cage, you can faintly hear crying coming from another room. Another child’s voice in your head, you do your best to ignore it. There's no mistaking it, you’re in the lab, not Alphys’ but a human’s. This is the place you struggled to survive in for 2 years of your life.

A man walks into the room and begins to speak to you. “It seems that you have woken up, I trust that you can remember me.” 

You do of course, this man is the one who had been overseeing all the testing done on you, it would be pretty hard to forget his stereotypical villain grin. You let out a small growl.

“Now now don't worry, we won't start any major testing on you right away, for now we are starting off with simple fighting tests, they will start in an hour.” And with that he left, giving you time to think about what kind of horrors you may have to fight in just an hour.

You decide it’s best to rest for a while, you doubt it will be any better than staying awake, not in this place.

 

~~~(you Fall Into The Darkness Of A  ~~ Dream ~~ Nightmare)~~~

 

Pain, all you feel is pain, you scream, tears are streaming from your eyes. Your brain feels like it’s going to explode, you still feel the pain from their clumsy patch work as they tried to stich your head back together. You're tied down, you can't run, they did something to stop you from transforming. You hear words but they are distant, they put another needle in you, you can feel it, whatever it was they put into you flowing through your veins, it burns! It Burns So Much! You can't take it, your every breath feels like you're breathing in fire, the saliva in your mouth feels like acid. You feel like all the skin is peeling off your body, it’s so itchy, it burns. You’re screaming so much that you can taste blood. ‘Stop it, stop it, please just stop already!’ ‘No, no, stop don’t do that, don’t come near me, stop nooo-’ ‘I want to go home, mommy, daddy, please help me…’ It’s too much, it’s too much, it’s too much- just shut it out, don't listen, just ignore it!

 

~~~(And Back Into Your Second Hell Known As Reality)~~~

 

You wake with a start, drenched in cold sweat. That was an old dream why did it affect you so much?? You thought you were used to them by now… living with the monsters must have made you soft. 

You calm yourself down and wait for the scientists to come get you. After what you estimate to be about half an hour, you were never good with time, someone comes to get you. The person is the same as all the other scientists, same generic coat, and hair, and all of them have the same type of nerdy metal rimmed glasses. After a bit of walking you make it to a small room with a big sturdy garage like door where the back wall should be. 

You look to the scientist for any instructions or rules that he may have.

“You’re battling another of your kind to the death, transforming before or during battle is allowed. Also, if there is any attempt made to spare your opponent, or plead for your own life… well you know what we do when you guys break the rules.” 

You suppress a shiver as he exits the room, he was right, you did know what happened to people who broke the rules… all you can say is that it wasn't pretty…

~Bzzt~ “We will open the gates in a few seconds, this will be hand to hand combat only neither participant is in possession of any weapons. The gates are about to open, get ready.”

They wait about 15 seconds before turning the speakers on again

~Bzzt~ “The gates will open in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!”

The gates open right on cue, you already transformed to your wolf form so you can smell your opponent on the other side of the room that has just opened up. 

The other wolf is a bit bigger than you, he has grey eyes and brown fur, you can see patches of fur that have been shaved so the scientists could do tests on him. Judging from the look in his eyes, this won't be an easy fight, they must have already broken him. While this won't be a easy fight physically, it will be for your morals, he is so far gone that it would be a mercy to kill him at this point.


	9. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I doubt its that bad but if you don't want to read something where two kids/werewolves fight and try to kill each other. (read this backwards(to avoid spoiling those who want to read the chapter XP)
> 
> ksirf sthgif eht rehto yug, sniw gnius sih nwo doolb ot pirt mih os yeht nac kconk mih nwod, neht yeht yrt ot llik mih dna tiaw rof mih ot eid. eh neht sdaelp rof sih efil, sezilaer ti tnow evas mih dna snigebot tlusni ksirf. ksirf seog kcab ot gnieb a tib yzarc esuaceb yeht kniht gnieb derapmoc ot eht stsitneics si ynnuf. osla ksirf nac sserpus rieht smaerd\seramthgin ecno a htnom, dna yeht nac raeh s'rehto sthguoht.
> 
> You think its a pain reading this? It was a pain typing it. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw,   
> [ = wolf talking (humans cant understand)]
> 
> ' = thoughts '
> 
> " = Normal/human/monster talking "
> 
> Welp I hope its good I tried

Once both of you are in the room the doors close, trapping you both. You prepare yourself, broken mentally or not he was once a sane wolf who had friends and family…

 

For the first time in a long time you force yourself to stop ignoring the thoughts of others, it’s the first time you have been in a real fight in a long time, you want to use all the help you can get…

 

You begin to pay attention to his thoughts as he begins to charge.

 

‘Jump, tackle it, kill, kill, kill!’

 

He seems to be the type to use instincts to fight, not your favorite type as it only gives you seconds to react. You dodge to the left and shove him.

 

‘Land, turn, charge!’

 

He lands, somewhat clumsily, and charges again, you jump over him and bite him as he turns back to face you. Unfortunately you don't get a good hold on him so he is able to escape with only a chunk of flesh and fur lost. You drop the furry chunk of meat and lunge at his neck, he counters you by taking a step back lowering his head and trying to bite your face. 

 

‘Bite, rip, kill! Kill! Dodge, grab, tear! Kill’

 

You forgot how annoying it was to hear someone else's thoughts so clearly, it would almost be distracting if it wasn't helping you.

 

Focusing back on the fight you dodge his next attack and bite his hind leg, you know you can't stay on defence the whole time so you begin to fight a little harder. This time you charge at him, he brings himself closer to the ground in hopes of giving you a fatal wound. As you are running towards him, at last second you angle yourself a bit to the left. You then make your right paw more like a human hand and drag your claws across his face as you run by.

 

By the time you have turned back to face him you have already turned your hand back to normal. You want to end this fight as soon as possible, the longer you fight the more into it the both of you will get, meaning you will have less time to react to what he is going to do, and _you_ will have less of a say in what you do.

 

You continue to dodge and attack him as you think of a way to take him down, while you are smaller and faster than him making you harder to hit… But you are also smaller and lighter than him, meaning that you are easier to push down, one of the easiest ways to win a fight against another wolf. 

 

You look around and notice that the floor is basically one huge polished stone tile, it should be easy enough to bring your opponent down if you can make it slick enough. 

 

Slowly you work to cover a part of the floor in his blood by attacking him there and luring him back to the area whenever he moves a little too far. Using yourself as bait proved to not have been the best idea, as several times you get bitten.

 

Once you are satisfied with the puddle of blood that you have created you wait for him to charge you again. Then you push him to get him off balance, making him have to run a little further to catch himself. Unlike the other times, this time when he charges you, you charge as well.

 

Once he is close enough to the puddle you push yourself off the ground. Then you transform a bit so that you look somewhat like one of the animal themed monsters, like your mothe-, like Toriel.

 

You grab the right side of his head, towards the base of his snout, with one of your clawed hands, and from the same side you grab his back with your other hand. Then you push all of your weight on him while using the momentum you gained while running to knock him down. With his own blood making the floor slippery and the added momentum it was fairly easy to push him down. 

 

Once he is on the ground and struggling to get up, you grab his snout to prevent him from biting you, then as quick and painlessly as you can you sink the claws on your other hand into his neck. You watch as the crazed look in his eyes changes into something just a little less crazed and more pleading, this has always been your least favorite part.

 

[‘No, please stop! I don't want to die! Don't kill me, please! Save me!’]

 

You silently wish that you could kill them faster, like monsters. But you don't know the exact location of their vitals, just that the neck and stomach are the best places to attack when going for the kill.

 

As he sees that you aren't going to save him, rather than continue begging for his life he starts to try and insult you. 

 

[‘You-, you monster! Killing your own kind! Murderer! Monster!’]

 

The light in his eyes begins to fade, he stops talking, he has lost the strength.

 

‘Monster! Scum! You're no better than the scientists!’

 

You begin to smile, it's a broken smile, not by sadness but the humor of someone who's not completely sane. This is why you hate the humans, they break and destroy everything they touch. They make your kind weaker, and rather than use their last minutes in life to fight the hardest, they plead hopeless nonsense then spout pointless insults!

 

When you are sure that he is fully dead and his thoughts can no longer be heard in your head, you change to your fully human form and stand, then you walk towards the door waiting for it to be opened. 

 

This is not the first time you have had to fight in here, there have been many times when your blood has coated the walls and floor, but you have always been known to fight the hardest when close to defeat… And this means that no matter what the scientists have done to you, or how hurt you are, or who you were fighting, you have never lost a fight once you get serious… But no amount of fighting experience will desensitise you to the pleas of those that you are about to kill. Even those like who you just fought will gain a little bit of themselves when they are about to die. 

 

The doors open and you exit the bloodstained room, you keep your face expressionless as another man leads you back to your cage. Inside is a small piece of almost spoiled raw meat and a bowl of lukewarm water, you eat it all, no point in hiding it and saving it for later as they have cameras everywhere and will take it away once you have left for either fighting or testing. It’s not like you even had enough that it would be worth trying.

 

You take another nap, and this time you block out your dreams, you don't need any past trauma to come back and haunt you right now. You wish you could just block out your dreams forever but to do it just once will make your head pound, you need at least a month in between or the side effects could get a lot worse.


End file.
